Emperer's new bodyguard
by AxelBurnedYourHW xD
Summary: Roxas was signed up to be the emperer's bodygaurd. He didn't expected to win though, so when he did he's definatly wasnt prepaired for 'glomp attacks' and a look-alike scribs, and most definatly a flirtatious emperer at that as well. -.- Rated M for futer lemons maybe? owo


**This is a story based on Ancient Greek/Greece(bahhh same thing right? o.o right...?), (for class) but I like it so far to the point of posting it up here xD Tell me what you think of it so far kay? Or for any improvements, Ah... Before I forget... DEMYX! DO YOUR THING!**

**Demyx: Why yes, *cough cough* This story contains YOAI! guyxguy, but don't worry ^~^ nothing 'Hardcore' :D MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA **

**Me: *facepalms* Other than that, this story mostly contains characters from KH, Organization XIII Enjoy **

The Emperor stood before the contestants in the arena. There are 20 of us who were the best of the best from the city-states in Greece and whom one would become the Emperor's personal guard.

The rules are simple, last one standing shall be the winner, you either kill or knock out the people whom you well be fighting. Easy enough.

A gladiator with silver hair and electric blue eyes came forth beside the emperor.

"Alright, anything else you want to say before we begin!" he yelled out at us

Roxas looked around him seeing no one is going to say anything, so taking a step forward while taking a deep breath, he saluted.

"Hail, Emperor, those who are about to die salute you"

The others behind him bow down and did the same before standing up. The emperor smiled down at them before walking out of the arena, going to one of his chairs to see the show from above.

The silver haired gladiator nodded to them while walking towards a weapon stack that was placed across the field.

"You well be using these during your fight, choose which ever one you want"

Everyone nodded while the man stood there with his arms crossed. Several seconds passed until he raised an eyebrow.

"Well? BEGIN!"

All of us ran towards the stack, but by the time Roxas got there all the weapons have been taken but two. The two weapons were what you call Keyblades if you know how to use them properly they can be quiet deadly. 'Good thing I know how to use them' Roxas thought when he picked them both up, doing a few quick swings from them before he heard a shout behind his back.

He tuned around seeing a tan boy with white hair and gold eyes running towards him when all of a sudden someone punched him, sending him flying to his left side. He turn his body in the air to where he lands on his back, rolling backwards landing on his feet.

He spun around quickly seeing three men spaced out before him. All planning to take him out. He took a quick deep breath calming his pounding heart before giving out a big shout, while the other two came at him. His Keyblades worked independently, batting aside skillful and coordinated thrusts from the two men. He pivoted right, letting his right arm fly out behind him, his keyblade slashing across to defeat a second thrust from the blue haired opponent from his left, who was now behind him, while his other keyblade worked fast and hard against the one who is before him.

He tapped the man's sword outside, moving it across to his right and then again, and then surprising his attacker and moving with much speed, he brought his left hand keyblade in a third time but down lower hooking it under the blade and yanking it out wide the other way. He thrusted the keyblade in hard, scoring a hit that sent the man falling to the ground, clutching his chest.

He didn't have time to continue his move so he leaped forward and to the side, throwing himself into a forward roll. The man behind him pursued with an axe. Roxas duck low, his keyblades leading and the man dropped his axe low to block the attack but then Roxas leaped high without slowing down and quickly put his foot to the man's chest, shoving him into the white haired guy, he tan towards them both quickly before any of them have the time to get up and slash both their stomachs severely with his two keyblades.

He leaped away and put himself in self-defense mode before he realized he was the last one standing.

'The other three men must have taken care of them already when I was getting my weapons'

He fell onto the ground taking deep breaths when he heard clapping. He looked up to see the red head emperor along with his Scribe approaching him, the silver haired soldier was suddenly at his side, pulling him up.

"Good job out there boy" was all he said before taking a step back.

~~~~~**meh, I'll finish the chapter soon x.x**~~~~


End file.
